


"No Regrets" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #23: Wish

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent - Fandom, Klaine Advent 2015 - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine AU, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a tiny ficlet that is set in the future in the universe of my fic, "Finding My Way Home" which is my "While You Were Sleeping" Klaine Fic.  I do intend to finish it and I have a sequel planned but I thought this little ficlet would be a nice little touch to it.  It does contain spoilers for the fic itself (like what's happened in it, etc.) and has big indicators of what is going to eventually happen in it.  So read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"No Regrets" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #23: Wish

Blaine had been quiet all night, and Kurt couldn’t figure out why.

They had had a wonderful meal with Blaine’s family, their first one since coming back from their honeymoon. 

Kurt takes his husband’s hand and makes him stop walking. Blaine looks at him curiously.

“I really need you to tell me what’s been going on with you tonight. You’ve been quiet and you hardly said anything while we were at your parents’ house. It’s been weirding me out.”

Blaine stares at Kurt for a few seconds and then squeezes his hand.

“I was just thinking…” He starts, Kurt watching him closely.

“About?” Kurt asks softly.

Blaine lets out a sigh.

“It’s just—this is going to sound terrible and I don’t want you to take offense to it or get mad or—“

“Blaine, whatever it is you can tell me.” Kurt rushes to reassure.

Blaine looks at him again without continuing for another moment.

“I couldn’t help but wonder if you ever wish it had been Cooper instead of me.”

Kurt’s small smile vanishes at he steps away from his husband.

“What do you mean you wonder if I ever wish it had been your brother instead of you? What like in, do I wish I had ended up married to Cooper and not you?”

Blaine clears his throat and nods. “Yeah.”

Kurt shakes his head and closes his eyes and silently counts to ten, calming himself. 

He opens his eyes and cups Blaine’s face in his hands.

“Now you listen to me Blaine Anderson, and you listen good. I know I had a crush on your brother and I know I pretended to be engaged to him for a while, but none of that was real. What I have with you, that’s what’s real. I love you, Blaine. I am married to you, not your brother. I wouldn’t want to be either.”

Kurt then kisses him gently.

“But I don’t regret what happened with the whole situation with Cooper and the hospital. I couldn’t regret what ultimately lead me to finding the love of my life.”

Blaine smiles broadly at that and kisses Kurt until his insecurities fade away.


End file.
